


Second Place

by YourQueenHasArrived



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink if you squint, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourQueenHasArrived/pseuds/YourQueenHasArrived
Summary: Kenma forgets your anniversary and once again pushes you aside for his gaming career. How much can you take?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 369





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1 am when i had a 5 am shift because yknow. priorities.

You smoothed out your adorable apron as soon as you heard Kenma turning the lock to your shared apartment. The food you had just spent many laborious hours making let off a lovely smell that you hoped permeated past the door and to your boyfriends nose. Your hair and makeup were done and you had honestly hoped that by the end of the night Kenma would do the honors of messing it all up. The excitement of celebrating your fourth anniversary had your entire body humming. 

“Happy Anniversary!” You shouted, holding your arms out to Kenma as soon as he turned around the corner. His face screamed surprise, but not in the pleasant and adoring way you had hoped it would. “What?” he almost whispered. “Our anniversary, baby! It’s been four lovely years,” you said with a smile, and looped your arms around his neck. His expression hadn’t changed and you began to worry.

“I— I... um... I accidentally planned my 10k subscriber stream today. It starts it twenty minutes and I need to get set up,” he said, shifting almost uncomfortably in your hold.

Now it was your turn to whisper a “what?” and look surprised. Had he really forgotten? Was he joking? You stared at him hard and long, waiting for the “I’m joking, kitten. I could never forget!” but it never came. “I’m really sorry, (Y/N).” He kissed your forehead and left you standing in the kitchen, dumbfounded. 

As soon as you heard the door to his office close, tears fell freely down your face, ruining the makeup you had so meticulously put on for his pleasure. You felt stupid. Betrayed. Angry. 

The smell of dinner quickly made you nauseous. You covered the plates you had set out and put them in the fridge. You extinguished the candles, washed the dishes, and turned the lights off— anything to erase all traces of the night Kenma forgot so easily. 

You understood the importance of his gaming career. You did, really. That’s why you often ate dinner alone, bringing him his plate to eat when he took a break. You cut up fruit, gave him mineral water, reminded him to take his vitamins. You helped him design the themes and thumbnails and pictures and everything. Hell, sometimes you even stayed up with him while he edited for support. His channel’s popularity had skyrocketed, and you couldn’t help but feel forgotten in the process. 

Exiting the kitchen and turning off the soft music you put on in the living room, you began crying again. Four years. You had celebrated your anniversary three times before, how hard was it to remember a fourth time? 

After wiping off the rest of your makeup (that had really began to burn in your eyes from all the crying and wiping tears away) and brushing your hair out, you slipped out of the adorable (color) dress you were sure Kenma would love. You quickly tossed it in the shopping bag it came from and shoved the receipt down in with it. You didn’t want it anymore. 

You pulled out your biggest sweater and softest socks, allowing yourself some comfort in these hours of humiliation. You decided that despite his shortcoming, you would still support him. After situating yourself in the shared bed, you pulled up his stream on your laptop, adding another viewer to his already growing count. 

What you saw stole the breath from your lungs and settled heavily into your stomach. Kenma was streaming alright, and with Pika__PrincessTv, a popular female streamer from the same site. She and Kenma laughed as they played whatever game Kenma chose to reward his followers for their support. Not only did he forget, he was spending this time with another woman. 

Part of you called that thought childish, as he wasn’t spending time with her, really— it was business. But most of your brain had been taken over by the hurt. You thought about all the other dates he had brushed off or declined because of his channel, the nights he was so tired he forgot to say goodnight or fell asleep before you could say “I love you”— all the times he had put you second. You had accepted it, truly, but this hurt. 

That hurt turned into anger, which possessed your shaking fingers and had you clicking on Kenma’s PM inbox, as your account was one of the only allowed to send him private messages. 

“So glad you’re spending our anniversary with Pika. I can tell she’s a hoot. I’m glad you’re having fun.”

The message was sent before your mind could even consider the consequences. You watched as Kenma’s eyes flickered to the top left corner of his screen, undoubtedly where your message had popped up, and watched his face fall momentarily. His player in the game took a blow due to your distraction. You huffed proudly at that, wildly aware of your spitefulness. “You good?” Pika inquired. “Y-yeah. I just got distracted,” he replied and resumed playing. Jerk, you thought, leaving me on read. 

Satisfied with your work and too pained to watch him continue, you shut your laptop. Tears already began prickling up into your eyes. Shaking them off, you settled into the sheets, willing your sleep to take over. 

—

Even after three hours, sleep refused to take you. You cycled through being hurt all over again, to scrolling through social media, plagued by your accounts reminding you of this day’s significance, to crying. 

Unbeknownst to you, Kenma had his own thoughts working against him for the rest of the stream. He couldn’t cancel, this was work, and he had a co-worker that also depended on this stream. So he went on, leg bouncing in anticipation for the stream to end. He was desperate to make things right with you. 

When he finally shut all of his equipment down, he rushed out his office. He was met with darkness, and the smell he had been delighted by when he first walked in had long since disappeared. Only the stove light gave him any view of the quiet kitchen. He could see a vase of sunflowers sitting on the counter, a card with his name written in your handwriting leaning up against it. His heart sank. You had put so much effort into today, and he forgot. 

Kenma braced himself as he approached the bedroom. There was no light, no sound— nothing. Whatever you had waiting for him, he knew he deserved.

You jolted slightly when you heard the bedroom door click open. Kenma. You almost threw off the covers, ready to confront him, but your emotional exhaustion kept you tethered to the bed, back facing the door. “Kitten?” he whispered, and your heart fluttered slightly at the term of endearment. You stayed silent, unwilling to speak to him. 

Kenma sighed heavily. You were asleep. He wasted your day, your night. He didn’t even want to think about the potential plans you had for him after dinner. You always went all out, after all. 

Kenma spotted a bag near the door way from your favorite store. He crouched down and picked up the fabric inside, quickly realizing it was the dress you were wearing when he arrived. The receipt fluttered out, hitting the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Your voice took him by surprised, his golden eyes rushing to your silhouette. “Are you returning this?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?”

“It’s not like I need it anymore.” 

“You looked good in it.” 

“Would’ve been nice to hear it when I actually had it on.” You saw him wince at your statement.

Your tears found their way up your throat and down your face again. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sure you are.” Your reply seldom hid the fact that you were crying. 

“Kitten—“ He lunged forward to your shaking figure on the bed. His hands found your face— and tears— and he was ashamed. “I get it, Kenma. I really do. I know you love your job and it’s your job, but I’m so tired of being second place, you know? It gets tiring. Just once, I would like to feel like you love me more than the channel I helped you create.” 

He was speechless. He felt stupid and helpless. He had obviously fucked up— big time. With a sniffle, you turned out of his grasp and settled onto the mattress again. 

This was the first time Kenma felt his heart break, and it was his own fault.


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for the late update. i actually ended up in the ER and had to go through the rabies vaccine treatment ahaha. it sucked. still gonna pspspsps at stray cats tho.
> 
> sorry for any typos, i’m bad at that and also on a lot of meds shdjdjsksk.
> 
> i really appreciate all the kudos and comments! i haven’t written in a hot minute so it’s nice to know i still got it.

Kenma awoke groggily, still feeling the effect of his guilt keeping him up for most of the night. 

He turned to face your side of the bed, disappointed, but not surprised to see it empty. As his senses reached a full awakening, he heard the soft hum of the shower. 

Kenma turned back around to take a look at the clock on his bedside table. “Shit,” he muttered, it was already 1 PM. He sat up, taking a deep breath before deciding how he would win your forgiveness. He had the day off, his usual Friday stream replaced with yesterday’s celebration. You were always off on Fridays. As Kenma was flipping back and forth between making you dinner or taking you somewhere nice, you exited the bathroom, fully clothed in your usual work attire. 

Kenma looked at you, confused. “Where are you going?” 

“Work,” you replied curtly, seldom looking at him. 

“But you’re usually off on Fridays.”

This time you looked at him, puzzled. The distress in his voice was more than apparent. You kept your stare, waiting for him to explain.

“I... uh... I was hoping I could do something for you today. To... make up for yesterday.”

You offered a short “Hm.” in response before slipping on your jacket. “I switched shifts with someone yesterday so I would have the day off.” 

His heart sank. You put off your work for him, and he couldn’t even remember the damn date to do the same. 

“Oh.” He paused. “When will you be back?” 

“Probably around 10. I work at 2, so.” 

As if things couldn’t get worse. He wouldn’t even be able to make you dinner or dessert, and wouldn’t you be too tired to watch a movie?

He watched you grab your purse and the shopping bag by the door. “I’ll see you later tonight. I love you.” 

Kenma blinked, heart elated at your later sentence. “I love you, too!” 

You smiled silently, and opened the bedroom door to make your way out. He practically scrambled out of bed, rushing to meet you. On his way out he caught sight of the clock. ”Wait, you don’t need to leave for another 30 minutes. Why so early?” He followed you through the apartment, like a lost kitten. 

You couldn’t deny the affection that rose, seeing him so excited to spend time with you. Despite this, you weren’t quiet ready to forget. And maybe even a part of you liked watching him work for it. 

“I have errands to run,” you replied. His eyes flickered to the shopping bag. Kenma visibly dropped. “Oh.” 

You both stood there silently for a moment before you spoke: “Well. I’ll be going.” 

You reluctantly took a step towards him and gingerly placed a kiss on his cheek. Yes, you were mad, but you still loved Kenma. And a habit was a habit. Kenma always got a kiss before you left for work. 

He blinked, clearly not expecting the show of affection from you after he completely shattered yesterday for you. Before you could turn completely towards the door, he used your wrist to pull you back to him. 

Kenma kissed you on the lips, his apology seeming to spill through the action. When he pulled away, he kept his forehead against yours. “I’m going to make it up to you, I promise. I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

And with that, you left, fingers ghosting over your lips where Kenma had so passionately kissed you. If you weren’t so pissed, you were sure you would be smiling. 

— 

Kenma didn’t know how you did it. 

Staying at home without you was torture. 

He had gotten so used to hearing you laugh at whatever was on the TV from his office. He missed the smell of whatever candle or incense you lit during the afternoon— he didn’t even know where it was. 

He had almost forgotten to take his vitamins— almost. He hoped he could brag to you that he remembered— that he was paying attention. 

Walking around the apartment, Kenma started noticing things he never really had time to notice before. You had a calendar in the hall with both of your schedules. His eyes found this weeks line, and he could have slapped himself. Yesterday was not only written in pink ink— a contrast from the green and blue that you usually used— but you had circled it in a heart. He tore away from the calendar and walked dejectedly to the room. 

He made the bed, paying much more attention to it than he normally did. Kenma picked up his discarded clothing from the night before, placing them in the hamper. 

Once in your shared bathroom, he took a good look around. Things were always clean. Despite working a job and taking care of him, the house was never a mess. You had put so much effort into making everything a comfortable space.

And that’s what had drawn him to you initially. You listened to him, you laughed with him, you never judged him. Kenma had found a comfort in you he had never experienced before and quickly decided he wanted to be with you forever. He had stepped out of his comfort zone asking you out the first time— with much help from Kuroo, of course. He stuttered and shook the whole time, but none of it mattered when you placed you hand on his arm and replied, “Of course I’d love to, Kenma.” 

All of his worries washed away when you were in the room, but now Kenma was faced with the idea that he might’ve done the exact opposite for you. The words you spoke to him last night played on repeat in his head. Had he really become that lost in his gaming career? The fact that you felt less than a couple of screens and wires and fans and buttons hurt him, but he only had himself to blame. 

Enough, Kenma, he thought. He wouldn’t get anywhere with feeling sorry for the both of you. It was time to make a master plan, one that would make up for his mistake and create a routine to prevent any of this from happening ever again. 

— 

You were exhausted. Your body clock was not used to working so late— and it required a nap at 5:30 pm, promptly, after you got home, which obviously didn’t happen. 

Upon approaching the door, your stomach sank at the return to reality. There was conflict between you and Kenma, something rare, but inevitable in this case. You of course stood by your words, but you were tired and currently unwilling to deal with the aftermath. 

You opened the door, put up your keys, and took off your shoes in the entrance. Before your right shoe was off your foot, Kenma appeared before you, visibly anxious. “Hey,” you offered, more for yourself than him, as this energy was something you were not willing to deal with right now. 

“I’m sorry.”

You blinked, a little bit taken aback. However, you gathered yourself within half seconds after being so graciously reminded of your anger. “I know.”

Kenma grimaced, “No— I mean— yes, I know you know but I... I fucked up. Like a lot. You mean a lot more to me than my career. I want—“ he took a short breathe to compose himself, “I know you’ve had a long day, because of me. If you’re hungry, I made curry. I think it’s... good? If you just want to go to bed... can I join you? I can play with your hair— the way you like, as long as you want— and we can cuddle. Or whatever you’d like. I just... want to... help you relax.” 

You couldn’t help but be semi-satisfied with the way he was essentially groveling, and you weren’t about to deny the fact that his proposal sounded hella nice right now to the exhaustion quickly taking over your body. Give a dog a bone, the little angel on your shoulder whispered. Give him like, half a bone, the little devil whispered. That you could do. 

“Alright,” you began, moving past him into the living area, “but I need a shower first.” 

“Can I draw you a bath?” Kenma almost tripped over his words and himself trying to follow you. 

Now that was something you would not be denying at all. 

——

You didn’t talk much at all once you were both settled in. Kenma noted that you smelled like the vanilla-scented bath items he set out for you. 

He couldn’t blame you, of course. Head pats or back scratches alone would not make up for yesterday. 

As he focused on your now sleeping form, he again started to think of ways he could make it up to you. He got a taste of his own medicine today and didn’t know how you took it every week. 

After 30 minutes, Kenma was sure he came up with a good plan to at the very least (and this was really just his guilty mind keeping his hopes down) make up for all the times he let you down. 

He just hoped he hadn’t royally fucked up past the point of redemption.


	3. Day 3

Your nose woke up before you did, twitching as your body jolted awake at the smell of food. 

“What time is it?” You said to no one but yourself, Kenma was no where in the room. 

Wait. 

Food smell. No Kenma. A only two people in the house. 

You sat up straight in the bed once you connected the dots, then quickly scrambled out of bed to see the sight yourself. 

Kenma stood at the stove over a griddle of pancakes with an apron and a look of utmost concentration on, and his shirt off. 

You couldn’t help but blush upon seeing his bare skin, flexing slightly as he moved around the kitchen. Kenma rarely liked to put himself on display despite how often you absolutely worshipped him anytime he did. 

“Kenma?” Your voice came out raspier than usual. Kenma turned and his furrowed brow smoothed out upon seeing you.

“(Y/N)! Did I wake you?” As he turned to face you, you noticed his apron was the same one you had used to try and woo him on your anniversary night. 

“No, the bacon did. It smells great in here. Views nice, too,” you said and took a spot at the breakfast bar. Kenma blushed slightly at your compliment. 

“I thought you deserved it after working so hard yesterday— it was my fault, after all.” Kenma said lowly and turned the stove off. You felt your heart drop a little. While you were happy the debacle wasn’t forgotten, it still hurt to think about. But at least Kenma was still groveling. 

“I appreciate that,” you said, and you meant it. Kenma nodded and began making your plate. He had prepared pancakes, eggs, bacon, and even cinnamon rolls for you. 

Kenma set everything up at the table, placing two plates down for the both of you to enjoy. He pulled back on of the chairs and motioned for you to come sit. You obliged, a bit sheepishly. It was hard to keep your eyes off him as he sat across the table, apron hung up in the pantry. You were supposed to be mad at him, but damn, if the smooth expanse of his skin didn’t bring him a little closer to redemption. 

After taking a couple bites of all the things he set out for you, you couldn’t help but compliment his efforts. “This is all so freaking good. Where did you get the recipes for all of this?” 

“I just looked it up and uh, went to the ones with the best ratings and stuff.” He replied, a blush returning to his cheeks. Then, his face turned serious and he cleared his throat briefly. “(Y/N), I am not done apologizing to you for what happened. We have plans tonight, since I know you’re off— and I cancelled all my streams for the remaining of the week.” 

Your eyes widened at his last statement. “Oh. Wow. Um. What plans do we have tonight?” He smiled in response which surprised you, but broke the tense air a little bit. 

“Nice ones, but the rest is a secret. Just be ready by 6.” 

“Huh,” it was your turn to smile now, “Okay, then at least tell me what to wear.” Kenma almost left out of his seat, scrambling to run to the corridor by his office. When he came back, he was holding a bag all too familiar to you. He held out the bag for you, and you could feel his nerves radiating off of him. You looked at him incredulously, but shifted your attention to the bag and took it from him. Upon looking inside, you couldn’t help but feel... confused? 

“It’s the dress you wore. I felt awful about you having to return in, especially when you looked so good in it. I wanted you to have a chance to wear it— for the intended purpose. So, that is what you’ll be wearing tonight.” He wouldn’t make eye contact with you while he explained himself, much too nervous about his risky purchase. Would you hate it? Did it only remind you of how much of an awful boyfriend he was? What if you only bought the dress to appease his male gaze and you didn’t actually want to—

“Come here,” you said simply and put the bag down beside you. 

“Huh?” 

“Come here!” Kenma awkwardly took two steps forward to be closer to the chair you were sitting in. You reached for his shoulders, and swiftly brought him down into a kiss. Kenma’s shoulders quickly lost all their tension and he audibly sighed out of relief. You pulled away slightly, resting your forehead against his. His eyes bore into yours, anticipating the words you were about to say. “You pissed me off a lot that day, and you’re not off the hook until after our date, but I love you. You are wonderful and I love you,” you said, and finished your statement with another kiss. 

In his head, Kenma did a little dance. He was once step closer to gaining your forgiveness, which he desperately sought. And he got to see you in the dress again. 

—

Around 4:30, Kenma said he’d leave the room to you so you could get ready, which you thought odd, but you figured it would give you a chance to surprise him, take two. 

Putting on the dress against wasn’t as bittersweet as you thought it would be, as the excited humming in your brain overtook any hesitations you still had towards Kenma. This time, you donned tights and pumps, since you weren’t just chilling in the kitchen of your own house anymore. Taking one last look in the mirror, you couldn’t help but feel confident all over again. Pika Princess whatever-the-fuck-her-name-was be damned! 

You cringed a little, as you were well aware she had nothing to do with this, but your mind still clung onto some of the pain. You were allowed to, anyway. Normally you were quick to forgive, first one to say “Don’t worry about it!” but for the absolute genuine hurt you felt that day, you figured your brain was allowed to go through it all this once. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door, followed by Kenma’s soft “(Y/N)?” 

“Coming!” you replied, smoothing out your dress one last time before composing all of your confidence to saunter to and out the bedroom door. 

You figured you succeeded, as Kenma’s eyes almost fell out of his sockets at the sight of you. Your ego definitely spiked, seeing as he reacted as if you had never worn this before. He walked towards you quietly, slowly and almost hesitantly reaching out for your waist. When he saw that you were going to receive his affection without protest, he allowed his hand to settled at your sides. You couldn’t help but admire him, too, simply dressed but elegant none the less. 

“You look amazing, kitten.” The words and the intensity in his eyes sent shivers all throughout your body. It had been a while since you and Kenma had been intimate, as his busy schedule impeded most of the free time you two had together. You guessed he had felt the effects of it too with the ways his eyes jumped around your body, seemingly unwillingly to let any part of you go unworshipped. 

Your soft giggle caused his eyes to flit back to yours, still holding their hungry gaze. “Enough ogling or we’re going to be late,” you teased, purposely leaning forward a bit. Kenma gulped. He was aware his eyes had been greedy, and he had only hoped he hadn’t crossed a line within the conflict you both were still settled in. 

He nodded, and handed you your jacket.

—

The ride to and from the restaurant wasn’t quiet but it wasn’t full of conversation. Kenma let you take over the music during both routes, which you happily took advantage off. Previously, Kenma never told you no when you asked to play your music, but he certainly never failed to have his playlist ready even before your backside got settled in the seat. 

As your favorite songs played, you thought back to how lovely the evening had been. You laughed, ate, and drank a little as well. It was nice to have time with Kenma. The way he stared, smiled, and listened to you babble and joke seemed to break the last piece of tension hanging. The place Kenma took you to was certainly very nice, and you were surprised he had even been aware of its existence with how casual he was. You assumed he did some research, which your heart soared at the thought of. His efforts for the last couple of days showed that he really was remorseful and maybe even veering towards change. You hoped both the former and latter were true, as you definitely planned on rewarding him for his good behavior. You blushed a little at the thought, as you were well aware that it would be well received. 

Kenma slightly placing his hand on your thigh ripped you out of your naughty daydreaming, and you then realized you were home. “Everything alright? You looked a little pensive,” he asked, hand unmoving. 

“Y-yeah. Let’s get inside,” you replied, hoping the darkness would hide your thoughts. He nodded and removed his hand, leaving the car and as always, opening the door for you. 

—

Once inside, you were more than happy to slip out of the heels you so confidently put on earlier. At this point they were killing you. Kenma hung his jacket and unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt, seeming to also have felt the constraints of looking extra good. You, however, almost drooled at the sight. Yeah. You could definitely forgive him. 

Kenma caught your eyes and let a small  
smile ghost his lips. “Now whose ogling?” he teased, taking a step towards you. You were frozen, a little embarrassed from being caught but also caught up in Kenma’s absentminded charm. His hands found your hips again, this time his grip was more confident. He gingerly placed his hand on your cheek, and used his thumb to tilt your head up to him. “There is one thing I would like to do to make things up to you. Is that okay?” 

You nodded slowly, leaning up to give him a kiss. He quickly deepened it, the hand on your cheek now moving to behind your head, softly pushing you further into him. His actions sent sparks through your veins, and you could feel a small whimper building in your throat. Kenma backed you into the wall, slowly, and once he had you anchored, he pressed his hips into yours. There was barely a nanometer of space between the two of you at this point, and all you could think about was getting him out of those damn clothes. “Kenma—“ you breathed, breaking only slightly from the kiss. Instead of stopping all actions, he simply took the opportunity to place calculated kisses down your neck to your collarbones, ghosting over the places he knew sent you into a frenzy, which honestly had the same affect. 

He kissed up your neck to your ear and whispered, “You were saying something, weren’t you?” 

“Please,” you sounded helpless, which wasn’t that far off. Kenma had you breathless and quivering, and you two were barely inside the house. He simply hummed in response, placing a couple more kisses across your skin before pulling away. He rose slightly to look you in the eyes, a small smirk upon his lips, which he brought to yours as he pulled himself away from you. 

He took one of your hands in his, and without breaking eye contact, he gingerly placed a kiss to it. Kenma kept his hold on your hand and began to make his way to your bedroom, eagerly taking you with him. 

Once inside, Kenma barely hesitated to pull you into another flurry of kisses. These held a newfound desperation, with his hands smoothing over your stomach, your hips, before one settled roughly behind your head and one with fingers slightly digging into your hips. 

Your hands immediately went to his chest as a means to steady yourself from the intensity of his actions, smoothing over his chest, and coming back to undo the rest of the buttons. He quickly removed his hands to practically tear the piece of fabric away from his body. They moved back to yours in record time, but no sooner did you feel and hear your dress being unzipped. 

He pulled away to watch as it fell from your shoulders, and eagerly helped move it past your curves. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered as he took in the sight of you, ethereal, lovely, and clad in a new set of lingerie. Kenma quickly pulled you back to him, relishing in the feeling of your bare skin in his hands— against his own bare chest. Grabbing your hips, he pulled you forward as he moved to sit on the bed. With another tug, he had you almost stumbling to straddle him. 

“I missed this. I want you,” you whispered before peppering kisses over all of the skin you could reach. 

“Me too. I am going to make more time for you. You deserve it,” Kenma replied, sighing contently at your affections. When you didn’t respond he pulled your face to look at him, smiling at the way your cheeks squished. “(Y/N). I mean it. I am going to change. I promise. Okay?” 

You nodded and tried to ignore the little tears that welled up in the corners of your eyes. Shaking it all off, you pushed Kenma back until he was laying on his back and quickly started working on removing his pants and underwear. He helped with the buckle, and watched intently as you removed the rest, leaving him bare. 

The sight was enough to make you audibly whimper— Kenma laid out, highlighted by the moonlight seeping through the windows, eyes boring holes into your body, eyelashes low and fluttering in your direction. You couldn’t tell if you wanted to paint or devour him.

When your mind decided on the latter, you move your head down, but Kenma placed a soft hand on your crown, signaling you to stop. “This is about you. Switch places with me.” 

“Kenma, I want to. I am already obviously forgiving you, let me do it some more!” You whined, pushing slightly against his hand. 

“Only after I make you cum. Deal?” Well. That was an offer the throbbing between your legs didn’t let you refuse. 

“Deal,” you replied, almost breathlessly. You placed a kiss on Kenma’s lips as you made your way to lay on the bed. The sight of you crawling up his body in the process drew him wild. Unable to be patient, he expedited your journey by pushing you down. 

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on,” he whispered, all while smoothing his hands over your thighs, taking in every single aspect of them before going back up to rest on the hem of your underwear. Slowly, almost hauntingly slow, he pulled them down, and unceremoniously threw them behind him. 

Kenma hooked his hands under your knees and pushed them up and open, exposing you to him completely. He couldn’t hide the awe and lust that took over him at the sight of you wet and aching for him. He didn’t even have the heart to tease you. 

You watched him, always a little embarrassed despite the number of times Kenma has eaten you out. As he moved down, he made eye contact with you, the intensity anchoring your eyes to the sight before you. 

He placed a soft kiss right on your clit before taking a long lick, bottom to top, catching underneath your hood in the process. You gasped in response, and you could see the satisfaction in your eyes. 

Once Kenma got a taste, he couldn’t hold back. He practically dove into your folds, licking and sucking and kissing, all in patterns and sequences that drove you wild. Your hands found their way to his hair, pushing it back so you could see it all with more clarity. Kenma moaned in response to the combination of your touch and taste. 

He moved his focus entirely to your clit and one hand left your leg, making its way to your hole. He pushed two fingers inside, slowly, and you saw his eyes flit back up to you to gauge your reaction. When he was satisfied with the way your eyes almost rolled back and your head hit the mattress, he picked up his speed, finding the one you responded the most to. 

His ministrations on your clit and the delicious stretch of his fingers were bringing your towards the edge. Kenma felt this too, and began flicking and circling his tongue. Small mewls of his name poured from your lips, each gaining in breathiness before you finally reached your orgasm. Kenma only slowed down slightly, helping you ride it to its end. 

“Screw our deal. I want you to fuck me,” you breathed, pulling up back up and down to kiss you. Kenma couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, more than happy to acquiesce. He continued kissing down before he met your bra, and you almost laughed as he looked back up with a pout. 

“Can this come off please?” He toyed with the straps slightly til one slipped off your shoulder. You giggled with a yes and leaned up slightly to undo it and toss it in the same direction your underwear had been thrown. Immediately, Kenma brought his head down to your right nipple, circling and flicking his tongue around it, fingers toying with the other. 

“Kenma, please!” you whined, trying to pull him off.

He tilted his head up just enough to look you in the years before saying “Not done yet,” and switching sides. You could very obliviously feel how hard he way, and it didn’t help that in the process of worshipping your breasts he was also teasing you, brushing up against you slightly and just almost thrusting in. 

Finally, he pulled off with a hum, and rewarded you with a chase kiss before finally entering you fully. Your moans were synchronous, and you both could’ve cum from the look on the others face. “Fuck,” he whispered, no sooner moving in and out. He set a quick but sensual pace, hands gripping your thighs and face inches away from yours. You let out pants and moans and mewls of appreciation and pleasure, which he gladly committed to memory and let spur him on. 

“You feel so good, so fucking good,” he murmured, a moan punctuating his sentence. He leaned back slightly to admire you further, and to give him space to place his fingers on your clit. You practically jolted, already sensitive from your previous orgasm, but coupled with the feeling of him inside you, you couldn’t help but sink further into the mattress in a state of pure bliss. 

“You always look so pretty like this, kitten,” he said with a small smile, meaning it in the way you like to be praised, but also in the way that he was utterly and completely in love with you. 

The praise certainly did its work, as you came with his name on your lips and a whimper. Kenma had been holding on for quite some time, but decided to hold on for just a bit longer in order to deliver you with the utmost pleasure. When your whimpers turned into pleads and “I can’t— please, Kenma!” he came, grip on your skin tightening slightly. He slowly slipped out, arms coming down to rest by your head. 

You both laid there, breaths heavy in the air. You gazed over Kenma’s body, lavishing in the lipstick marks you left behind, the slight shine to his skin, and the beautiful blush covering his face. Kenma was looking at you too, stare diminished in lust but still loving. 

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” you replied, hopeful of the change and promises. 

— — —

Your hopes had been surpassed at this point. After the steamy tension breaker, you and Kenma sat down to re-evaluate your schedules, your communication, and your needs. He had listened intently, and helped set boundaries that would prevent both of you from getting hurt. 

It also didn’t hurt that the rearrangements left ample time to engage in many more steamy scenes. 

Right now, you sat on the couch, working on some data for work, lulled into concentration by the drone of Kenma typing and clicking away in his office. New rules stated that he kept his door open so he wasn’t so isolated, and just so you could stare at his beautiful face when you wanted to without disturbing his work. 

“Hey, kitten, could you come proofread this for me? I always miss something,” Kenma called from his office.

“Give me a sec!” you rose from the couch, stretching a little before making your way to meet your boyfriend. “Whatcha got for me?”

He rolled back in his chair, giving you space to view the screen. When you entered the space, he grabbed your hips and sat you down on his lap.

_Hey, guys! You’ll notice there aren’t any streams for the next two weeks. I’ll be spending some time with my fiancée. Thanks for all your support!_

_— Kenma._

“Yeah! It looks all good— wait.” Fiancée?  
You turned to face Kenma, who was smiling smugly behind you, with a nice little box in the hand that wasn’t on your hip. “Holy shit.” He opened it, and inside was your literal dream ring. “HOLY SHIT!” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“THATS A LOT OF FUCKING YESSES!!” You practically screamed, scrambling around in the chair to straddle him and attack his face with kisses. You placed one final fat kiss on his lips before pulling back to face him. He carefully slipped the ring onto your finger, then looked up at you to gauge your secondary reaction. Your eyes flitted to the gem, and then back at him, which only seemed to trigger another frenzy of kisses, which Kenma gladly accepted.


End file.
